Nosso Jogo Favorito
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Projeto Cigarettes & Chocolate. Os dados me mostram a sorte em cinza, todo dia é cinza.


Autor: Fla Apocalipse

Título: Nosso Jogo Favorito

Sinopse: Os dados me mostram a sorte em cinza; todo dia é cinza.

Shipper: Draco/Hermione

Classificação: PG13

Gênero: Romance

Status: Completa

Idioma: Português

**N. A.: **_Fic feita para o Projeto Cigarettes & Chocolate da seção Draco e Hermione no fórum 3V. A betagem e a capa perfeita foi feita pela Vick, TE AMO moçaaa... Valeu mesmo._

--------------------------------

_**Nosso Jogo Favorito**_

_I don't know what you're looking for,  
You haven't found it baby, that's for sure_

Toda noite é a mesma coisa. Ele deixa minha cama quente por duas horas, e o depois disso, é só frio.

Ele vem como se nada fosse estranho, como se fosse meu colega, para dizer o mínimo. Toca meu rosto com as costas da mão, diz que está perdendo a cabeça, e afasta minhas roupas sem carinho, tomando meu corpo para si.

E no dia seguinte recomeçamos nosso jogo, ele sempre com a língua ferina, jogando palavras duras contra mim, eu sempre revidando; e seguimos a vida. Desde o primeiro dia de nosso jogo particular eu pensei que ele poderia mudar, que eu poderia moldá-lo a meu modo. O problema é que Draco Malfoy é imutável. E eu não gosto de perder. Talvez seja por isso que viva a catar meus pedaços pelo quarto; e o veja recolher os dele quando está saindo. Cada vez que a porta bate e ele fica de um lado e eu do outro, o que me vem à cabeça é que esse é nosso jogo favorito.

Hoje se completa um ciclo de jogos infinitos que já corrompem nosso ódio há quarenta dias. Jogo diariamente os dados da vida, vendo as peças esbranquiçadas com pontos negros girarem no ar e, sempre que batem no chão, me mostram a sorte em cinza; todo dia é cinza.

_**

* * *

**_

_**1º dia**_

_You rip me up, you spread me all around_

_in the dust of the deed of time_

Olhos verdes me encaram. Primeiro com raiva, para logo após suavizarem. Sinto minhas mãos espalmadas contra os peitos de Harry e de Malfoy. Empurro seus corpos para não voltarem a brigar, sentindo ambos os tórax subindo e descendo com rapidez, pele quente debaixo das camisas; e é por puro instinto que me viro. Meus olhos encontram os dele, cinza, severo. A mão dele segura meu pulso, os dedos finos e frios se fecham contra minha carne e eu posso ouvir as batidas de meu coração falhando.

É a sensação de deixar gelo escorregar pela pele, sentindo cada poro reagir ao toque, os olhos cinzentos grudados nos meus. Ele tira minha mão de seu corpo, mas seus dedos ainda seguram meu pulso com certa força. Tenho plena certeza de que ele consegue sentir minhas veias, a velocidade em que meu sangue é bombeado e como a nossa temperatura é diferente.

O mundo gira devagar nesse segundo em que ele, ainda me olhando dentro dos olhos, suaviza o aperto em meu pulso e seu dedão escorrega até a palma de minha mão. Gesto insignificante para qualquer um, mas para mim significa algo.

Me afasto com Harry logo depois, sentindo na palma da mão esquerda a sensação fria no ponto em que ele havia parado o dedo. É como estar segurando um floco de neve.

Ali começava um jogo: eu versus Malfoy.

_**

* * *

**__**2º dia**_

_And this is not a case of lust, you see.  
It's not a matter of you versus me_

A sensação dos dedos dele contra minha pele permaneceu durante todo o dia anterior. Hoje acordei para jogar. Eu não entendo qual é nosso jogo, mas ele havia jogado os dados e agora é minha vez. O corredor está cheio de alunos que ignoram nosso jogo particular, no qual estipulamos as regras pelo olhar, no silêncio de nosso ódio. Estou de um lado do corredor com Harry e Ron. Andamos em direção à aula de Poções e ele vem na direção oposta, não sei de onde vem nem para onde vai; porém leva um livro na mão esquerda.

Seus olhos cinzentos sobem do chão e batem em encontro aos meus. Não foi preciso dizer nada para que eu mude meus livros para a mão direita e ele faça o mesmo. Faltam três passos para nos esbarrarmos, ombro a ombro, e ele estica a mão, abrindo a palma para fora. Pressiono meu dedão contra a palma dele, apenas um milésimo de segundo. Era como jogar um fósforo aceso em um cubo de gelo. Estabelecido contato, eu só posso esperar. Os dados estão novamente com ele.

* * *

_**7º dia**_

_It's fine the way you want me on your own_

_but in the end it's always me alone_

Toques breves, regras menos severas. Eu já consigo olhar dentro dos olhos dele com mais força e ele sorri pelo canto da boca quando me vê. Ele vem pela grama, por detrás da arquibancada, onde estou sentada observando algumas flores, revisando minhas atitudes, minhas missões falhas para com nosso jogo. Ele pára em pé, perto de mim, e eu não preciso olhar para cima para saber que é realmente ele. Faz sol. Respiro fundo desejando que nosso jogo comece de verdade. As regras já foram ditadas, esquecemos os dados, cultivamos o ódio.

Levanto minha mão direita aberta, a palma virada para ele, só espero o seu toque frio, uma resposta sem palavras. Meus olhos esquadrinham seu corpo, dos pés a cabeça. Me detenho nos olhos. O cinza de seus olhos é raro e me coloca numa posição privilegiada ao me olhar com incerteza. E ele entrelaça nossos dedos, me puxa para cima. Ele é mais alto e tenho que levantar brevemente a cabeça para encará-lo.

Seu hálito quente é um contraste ao resto frio do corpo. Seus dedos ainda entrelaçados aos meus provam isso. Me recosto na viga da arquibancada, fico escondida do sol, e essa sombra não é mais quente que o sol. Ele dá um passo pra frente, seus dedos soltam os meus e a perda de contato me faz reclamar baixinho. Ele segura minha mão outra vez, acho que não fui a única que gostou de nosso toque.

_And I'm losing my favourite game_

_you're losing your mind again_

Minutos só de corpos próximos, respiração normal e acelerada intercalando-se, mãos dadas. Eu já não penso em nada, ainda assim, não posso perder o jogo. É só me acostumar a sentir o frio dele contra mim, os olhos cinzentos desprovidos de emoções. Não é necessário escutar sua voz para entender o que ele diz, e eu também não falo nada. É no silêncio que nos entendemos.

Solto a mão dele e viro o rosto, no segundo seguinte o frio reconfortante de seu corpo desaparece, e eu sei que ele está a caminho do castelo. Aos poucos o calor irritante de meu corpo retorna e olho para Malfoy, que já está afastado alguns metros, e por um breve momento o vejo virar a cabeça para trás e me olha.

Estamos perdendo o nosso jogo particular.

* * *

_**10º dia**_

_I'm losing my baby_

_losing my favourite game_

"Te odeio, Granger."

"Te odeio, Malfoy."

É o que falamos hoje. As primeiras palavras de nossos encontros, de nosso jogo. A parede desse corredor nas masmorras é fria, eu posso sentir a umidade marcando a camisa de meu uniforme, o corpo dele prensado contra o meu, nossas duas mãos entrelaçadas. Sem beijo, sem sexo, jogo ainda se resume a esperar quem vai ceder primeiro.

"Renda-se logo e podemos terminar isso."

Aperto suas mãos em resposta, já faz uma hora que estamos aqui, de pé, nos encarando; eu quero vê-lo se render. Mudo o peso de meu corpo para outra perna e sorrio ao perceber que nossos corpos começam a achar uma temperatura parecida. Acostumam-se.

"Renda-se _você_."

Declaro e me afasto, dou passos firmes pelo corredor, minha temperatura corporal volta ao normal; porém minha mente ainda vai demorar um tempo para estipular regras que façam com que ele se renda primeiro. Pois sei muito bem que estou quase perdendo esse jogo.

* * *

_**19º dia**_

_I only know what I've been working for_

_another you so I could love you more_

Os dedos dele percorrem uma linha no vale de meus seios, nosso limite termina hoje. Estamos na Sala Precisa, estou encostada na parede, as costas direto em contato com a pedra fria, mas nossos corpos estão na mesma temperatura. Seus olhos não descolam dos meus e sua expressão não muda, nem mesmo quando sua mão alcança o cós da minha saia e pára, esperando alguma reação.

"Se rende?"

Ele me pergunta, uma mão quase na temperatura do meu corpo, a outra espalmada ao meu lado, na parede. O corpo dele perto me permite ver quão clara sua pele é, e quanto ele está perdido, assim como eu. A camisa do próprio uniforme foi aberta por ele, mas fui eu quem soltou sua gravata.

Ele toca meu cabelo pela primeira vez e seus olhos esquadrinham meus seios a mostra, minhas mãos sobem até alcançarem os ombros dele. O puxo contra mim. Se for para perder esse jogo, ele perderá junto.

_I really thought that I could take you there_

_but my experiment is not getting us anywhere_

"Te derrubo."

Minha resposta é a decisão final, eu tenho plena certeza de que estamos ladeira abaixo, sem freio. E quando acho que perdi o jogo, percebo que perdi Malfoy. Ele estava moldado ao meu jeito. Ele perdeu tudo. Inclusive, a razão.

"Te odeio."

Afasta minhas pernas com o joelho, e pressiona a coxa em mim, arqueio o corpo fechando os olhos; mãos frias entrelaçadas com quentes. Voltamos às temperaturas originais. Voltamos a ser Draco versus Hermione.

_**

* * *

**__**27º dia**_

_I had a vision I could turn you right_

_a stupid mission and a lethal fight_

Ele me encara durante os debates na aula de Astronomia hoje e eu consigo sentir seus olhos frios em mim. Posso sentir cada poro de meu corpo esfriando conforme ele me observa e é simplesmente impossível não ficar excitada. Ainda consigo sentir Malfoy deitado sobre meu corpo, me deixando extremamente louca por vários minutos. Era perder o controle e saber que nosso ódio voltaria depois que eu relaxava. Ficava conformada com nossa satisfação mútua, e só nos cobrávamos a pele, os gemidos, a felicidade temporária.

Me levanto, arrumando meu material e olho pra Harry, que está me olha de volta como se notasse minha mudança. Abaixo os olhos e no canto dos mesmos vejo Malfoy parado, me observando, como se me esperasse.

"Vai mudá-lo?"

A voz de Harry ecoa em meu cérebro, me deixa estática, me faz tremer.

"Não pretendo."

_I should have seen it when my hope was new_

_my heart is black and my body is blue_

Mentir é besteira, qualquer um percebe que nossas temperaturas mudaram.

"Seu corpo está morrendo."

Ele sabe. Percebe que conforme me moldo a Malfoy, me deixo gelar e o esquento, perdendo esperanças de ser feliz. Que morra e que me leve junto, Malfoy, esse é nosso jogo favorito.

* * *

_**32º dia**_

_And I'm losing my favourite game_

_you're losing your mind again_

"Não ouse olhar para o lado, Granger."

Ele diz segurando minha mão, entrelaçando nossos dedos, escondido atrás do pilar que estou encostada vendo o movimento no Hall. A mão dele está quente, e a minha fria. Quero realmente entender como Malfoy e eu nos tornamos tão parecidos. Eu procurava algo nele, acabei por achar em mim.

Mesmo que tenha um pilar de mármore nos separando consigo sentir seu hálito, ele andou fumando outra vez. Não reclamo, ele não me deve explicações, na verdade, é ótimo que ele fume, me deixa com nojo dele. Odeio o cheiro do tabaco que fica impregnado na pele dele e não me deixa esquecer de quem é o corpo no qual trilho beijos.

_I'm losing my favourite game_

_you're losing your mind again_

"Veio dizer que acabou, Malfoy?"

Sinto que ele faz uma leve pressão com o polegar na minha palma e é como na primeira vez, só que agora eu sou o gelo e ele, o fósforo acesso. Os mesmos arrepios sobem por minha espinha e parece que os passos dos outros alunos, suas conversas e os outros barulhos do castelo e seu exterior sumiram, e só consigo ouvir a respiração de Malfoy, um pouco acelerada.

"Estou enlouquecendo, Granger."

Declaração que já decorei e não me canso de escutar, Evitar sorrir é praticamente impossível.

"Estou te perdendo, Malfoy."

Ele me puxa para trás do pilar, me encosta no mármore e me beija, esquecendo de onde estamos. Não ligo, que vejam, que comentem, no fim eu sempre termino o dia sozinha.

_I'm losing my baby_

_losing my favourite game_

"Isso não está nos levando a lugar algum."

E nisso ele tem pura razão.

_**

* * *

**_

_**40º dia**_

_I'm losing my favourite game_

_you're losing your mind again_

"Perdemos."

"Perdemos desde o inicio."

"Está infeliz?"

"Ao seu lado sempre fui infeliz."

"Vai embora?"

"Sabe que não."

"Sua pele voltou a ser quente."

"E a sua, fria."

"Eu enlouqueci."

"Eu sei."

"Perdi o jogo."

"Perdemos o jogo."

"Meu jogo."

"Nosso jogo."

Ele levanta da cama, sem se importar com a própria nudez, e caminha pelo quarto. A única luz que contrasta com o quarto escuro é a da lua, que toca o corpo dele, deixando-o ainda mais pálido.

_I tried, I tried, (but you're still the same) I tried_

_I'm losing my baby_

"Está infeliz?"

Refaz a pergunta. Algo novo. Ele está mudando as regras de novo e eu não gosto disso. O jogo está no fim e essa nossa experiência não está nos levando a lugar algum; pra que regras novas se já acabou?

"Sim ou não?"

E mesmo quando eu moldo e o deixo de meu jeito, eu perco o jogo. E mesmo quando ele me molda e me deixa do jeito dele, ele perde o jogo. Nós perdemos o jogo.

"Sabe bem que sempre serei infeliz com você."

Nosso jogo particular.

"E que serei infeliz pelo resto de minha vida."

Nosso jogo favorito.

"Porque sabe que vamos perder juntos para sempre, Malfoy."

_You're losing my saviour and saint._

**FIM.**

-------------------------------

**Música: The Cardigans – My Favorite Game**

_Tradução:__ Não sei o que você está procurando_

_Você não achou, isso é certeza._

_Você me rasgou, falou pra todo mundo_

_Na sujeira do limite do tempo_

_E esse não é um caso de luxúria, veja,_

_Não é um problema de você contra mim_

_É legal o jeito que você me quer só pra você,_

_Mas eu acabo sempre sozinho._

_E estou perdendo meu jogo favorito_

_Você está perdendo a cabeça de novo_

_Estou perdendo meu baby_

_Perdendo meu jogo favorito._

_Só sei no que estive trabalhando:_

_Um outro "você", assim eu poderia te amar mais._

_Realmente pensei que conseguiria_

_Mas minha experiência não está nos levando à nada._

_Tive uma visão, que eu poderia te fazer correto_

_Uma missão idiota, e uma luta letal._

_Deveria ter visto quando tinha esperança_

_Meu coração está negro e meu corpo, triste._

_E estou perdendo meu jogo favorito_

_Você está perdendo a cabeça de novo_

_Estou perdendo meu jogo favorito_

_Você está perdendo a cabeça de novo_

_Estou perdendo meu baby_

_Perdendo meu jogo favorito._

_Estou perdendo meu jogo favorito_

_Você está perdendo a cabeça de novo (eu tentei)_

_Eu tentei, mas você ainda é o mesmo (eu tentei)_

_Estou perdendo meu baby_

_Você está perdendo sua salvação._

_

* * *

_

_Comentem?_

_Kiss_


End file.
